


Possession

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Demonic Possession, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One broken bottle, yellow and dusty with age, and everything changed.</p>
<p>“Face…” Hannibal's words unexpectedly failed him; what could he say when the person looking back at him was suddenly and most certainly not the man he had known and loved for nearly twenty years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

One broken bottle, yellow and dusty with age, and everything changed.

Face’s eyes flashed a deep purple and his entire body stiffened as if he’d been electrocuted, before the broken pieces of glass had even completely settled on the floor around his feet. He blinked at Hannibal once, twice, with those purple eyes. Smiled wickedly.

“At long last. This will do very nicely, I have to say.” There was a faint hiss in Face’s voice, and Hannibal felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Face?” he asked hesitantly, reaching one hand out to his lover but not quite daring to touch. “Face…” His words unexpectedly failed him; what could he say when the person looking back at him was suddenly and most certainly not the man he had known and loved for nearly twenty years? 

“Oh, I’ve waited so many centuries for this.” Face – or whoever, whatever was controlling him – held his hands out and smirked down at them in obvious delight, before moving towards the mirror on the wall. “Oh, very nice. Very nice indeed.”

Hannibal could only watch as Face primped and preened himself, fussing with his hair before turning from side to side and visibly admiring his muscular body in the reflection. “What are you?” he managed to ask, feeling his heart start to race as adrenaline flooded his body. Purple eyes locked onto him immediately, and Hannibal changed his question. “Who are you? Is Face still in there?”

An evil spirit of some sort? Djinni? A demon, perhaps. Hannibal’s mind was screaming that none of those existed, and yet something had seized possession of his boy’s body. 

“Oh, he’s still here, Hannibal. Don’t worry about him.” A twisted, cruel grin which looked so wrong on Face’s handsome features; demon, Hannibal decided numbly. “I’ll keep him safe. Well, as long as you behave yourself, then I will.”

Steeling himself, Hannibal forced himself to hold the demon’s gaze even as he reached one hand behind his back, trying to feel for something he could use as a weapon. If he could only knock Face out somehow… “Let me talk to him.”

A huge, overdramatic sigh. “So boring. Very well; if you must.” The purple flared again for a brief moment before fading back to blue, and Face suddenly gasped, sagging sideways against the wall. “Hannibal? Help me, please. I can’t…”

All thoughts of attack were forgotten, and with two long strides Hannibal was across the room, sweeping his lover into his arms. “I’m here, baby,” he started, but then the purple flared again, and the demon in his arms giggled childishly, leaning up to steal a quick kiss before Hannibal could pull away.

Whatever was wearing Face’s body quickly regained his footing and stood tall. “Don’t you want me like this, Hannibal? Why, only last night you were telling me how sexy I was. How much you loved my ass, and my strong arms, and then after we made love you said you’d never leave me.” 

This demon had access to Face’s memories? Hannibal felt suddenly, physically sick. “Let him go,” he tried, holding his hands out by his side and trying to appear unthreatening. “Please, just let him go.”

Those purple eyes twinkled, and the demon took a step closer, body writhing sinuously. “Not until you kiss me. I know you want to.”

“No.” 

“I can hurt him, you know.” The comment was casual, followed by a loud hiss. “If you don’t do as I ask, I can cause your precious Face untold agony. And it will all be your fault.” In a heartbeat, the purple was gone once more, and Hannibal’s Face was there. “John, please don’t let him – ” 

Whatever he might have been about to say was lost in a scream of sheer agony, and Hannibal moved quickly to catch his lover as Face’s legs folded beneath him. “Stop it,” he begged, helpless as Face’s body convulsed in his arms. “Why are you doing this?”

The convulsions and the screams stopped in the same moment those purple eyes sprang back, and this time Hannibal fought the urge to pull away, instead choosing to keep Face’s body firmly in his embrace. “Because I can,” answered the demon thoughtfully, tilting his head to one side. “Because I’ve been trapped for so long, and because I can finally have some fun.” He lifted Hannibal’s hand towards his throat before adding, “I can even stop his heart if I choose.”

“No.” Hannibal obediently pressed his fingers to his lover’s pulse point, quick enough to feel the last fluttering heartbeat. “Oh god, please, no.”

“God isn’t here,” came the hissed reply. “Want to see how long he can hold his breath for?”

And suddenly, Face’s body wasn’t breathing. His heart wasn’t beating, and his lips were slowly turning blue. The purple in his eyes faded away, allowing Hannibal a heart-breaking glimpse of his trapped and suffering lover, before the demon took over again, quirking one eyebrow upwards in obvious question.

“All right,” Hannibal hissed back, desperate and confused. “You want a kiss? Let him breathe – let him live – and I’ll give you whatever you want.” With Face’s body still clutched in his arms, it was easy enough to dip him backwards slightly and peck a gentle kiss to blue-tinged lips. “There. Satisfied?”

Face’s body suddenly gasped in a huge breath, and his pulse kicked back into action beneath Hannibal’s fingertips, a little fast but mercifully steady enough. “Not bad for a start, but you and I both know you can do better than that, boss.”

And the demon lunged upwards, tangling long fingers into Hannibal’s short hair and hauling him closer, into a proper kiss. Hannibal felt nothing but revulsion, though his body instinctively recognised Face’s lips and teeth and tongue, responding with equal passion. 

If this was what it took to buy Face’s freedom, Hannibal decided in a heartbeat that he would go along with it and beg his lover for forgiveness afterwards. Whatever this demon was, he simply couldn’t risk Face being hurt again, or even killed. Whatever nightmare they were stuck in, it was down to him to find some way to get them both through it.

Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around Face’s muscular body, deepening the kiss as he slid one hand up to cradle the back of his boy’s head. Eventually he grew short of breath, and slowly pulled back with his eyes closed, praying that he would see only blue when he next opened them.

Not purple. Please, not purple.

“Oh, I can see why he loves you so much.” The faint hiss in Face’s voice told Hannibal everything he needed to know, and his heart sank as the demon added, “I think I’d like to sample a little more. Memories are wonderful things, but you can’t beat experience, right?”

Keeping his eyes closed, Hannibal shook his head and whispered, “Never. You said you’d let him go.”

“I might have lied.”

Hannibal growled, moving the hand he still had resting on the back of Face’s neck around to close around his throat instead. He opened his eyes at last to meet an angry purple stare, the demon allowing Face’s body to remain lax in Hannibal’s threatening hold. “Let him go.”

“He’s screaming inside his head, you know.” Hannibal tightened his grip a fraction, but the demon just smiled widely. “Remember what I can do to him. I can hurt him with a simple thought. And if you hurt me, you hurt him.”

Hannibal dropped his hand away, his whole body trembling with the horror of what was happening to Face. “What do you want?” 

“I’ve been trapped in that bottle for so long. I just want to live a little.” Another smirk, and a quick press of Face’s lips to Hannibal’s, before purple eyes grew strangely serious. “Let me live his life. Take me home with you, treat me as you would treat him. Your team, your lives, your work. Your love.”

“I can’t do that. I won’t.” 

The hissed answer was immediate and so very predictable. “Then I’ll kill him here and take your body instead. Or, better still: I’ll run, and make a few phone calls that ensure the military police catch up with you and the rest of this ‘A-Team’ of yours. And then, I’ll kill him anyway.” 

Hannibal shook his head in despair. “Face…”

“John?” Dizzyingly, it really was Face again, his baby blue eyes filling rapidly with tears. “I can’t fight it. I’m trying, I promise, but I can’t…”

Hannibal spoke as quickly as he could, desperate for whatever precious time he had with his lover. “Keep trying, baby. I love you, and I’ll never give up on you. Not ever.”

“I love you too.” But it was the demon that spoke, not Face, and Hannibal swallowed hard. “Now, take me home, lover boy. And if you breathe a word of this to another living soul, I’ll stop his heart immediately, and I can promise you I won’t restart it again.”

“The purple eyes might be a bit of a giveaway, you do realise?” Hannibal couldn’t resist pointing out. 

“Easily solved.” As Hannibal watched, the bright, vivid purple faded slowly away until it looked as if Face’s beautiful blue was entirely back, and the demon gone completely. But a wicked smirk crossed those full lips, as if the demon knew exactly what he was hoping. “Look deeper, oh Colonel dear.”

Despite his desire to move as far away as possible, Hannibal felt himself drawn closer until he could see the faintest purple flecks in Face’s irises, and he fought the rising tide of despair. Looking deep into those eyes, he whispered, “Face, if you can hear me, I’ll do whatever it takes to free you. I promise.” 

“The only way he goes free is by my choosing,” the demon murmured in return, the hiss in his voice still there but far fainter. Perhaps, if Hannibal hadn’t been listening for it, he might not even have picked up on it at all. “And the only way I choose that option is when I am bored of him, and of you. Now, are you taking me home or not? Murdock and BA will be waiting.”

Seeing no other option open to him, Hannibal reluctantly led the way over the broken glass on the floor, and back towards where the rest of their team were waiting, completely unaware of the fact that Hannibal’s entire world had just shattered into a million pieces alongside one antique bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween Challenge on the H/F Yahoo group. I may yet continue this story, though I currently have no idea what happens next...


End file.
